What Happened After
by fictionlover94
Summary: Anna nodded her head buzzing for a moment. It seemed as if Elsa had taken noticed to one of the princes of the southern isles! Though it was disappointing that Sigmund didn't even glance at Elsa unless he was speaking directly to her. "If you want us to believe you," Elsa replied. "You would have to stay."
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the country of Arendelle, the weather warm and the sun shining. It had been about six to seven months since "the incident." The incident refering to both of the female monarches near timely demise.

Both Anna and Elsa had settled into royal duties that they were bound to. Elsa listened to problems of the townspeople, signed treaties, and keeping trade up. She was being the diplomat that her parents would have wanted her to be.

Anna had settled into helping the people; throwing balls, ordering servents, and whatever else Elsa didn't have time to do. By this time of the day; which happened to be a Thursday morning, it was perfectly normal. That is until some unwanted visitors had shown up.

"Your highness! You have vistors from The southern isles," cried one of the guards running into the throne room. Anna was caring for some of the maids children as they did their work, when her head snapped up. Elsa was busy signing papers and listening to some of the villagers voice their problems.

In the middle of the afternoon it was unexpected least of all someone from the southern isles. Anna looked up from the baby she was holding and her eyes wide. The southern isles... Hans! Had he broken out of his prison and come for revenge?

Elsa froze herself, not literally, but sat very still.

"It seems they are in a group your highness. There are about five of them waiting to come in. One of them is Hans," said the other guard harshly. As soon as he said his name Anna felt her heart in her thraot. He was back.

Elsa blinked and thought before she spoke. Five of them all together? She could easily defend everybody in the grand-hall if they had tried something. Not to mention there was guards surrounding the palace.

"Agnes would you take the children to another room? We seem to have some visitors," Elsa reliped icely. "Anna stay here while they join us. Guards you may escort them inside."

Listening all of them left Anges, a maid, to a room off of the hall. The guards to only to come back with the five men. The eldest about 24 years of age; the youngest about 20. At the end of the group was Hans staring above Elsa's head.

Anna had moved cautiously to her throne next to her sisters. Hans had still made no movement or eye contact if he had seen her.

The eldest of them had stepped forward. He had to be about three years older then Elsa. He was very handsome and looked nothing like Hans. His curly hair deep black and hazel eyes warm like dark chocolate.

"M'lady," he said bowing his voice deep and massculine. "I am Prince Sigmund of the Southern Isles, seventh born of Queen Dorthea and King Gunner."

"This is part of my family," he said standing up and gesturing to his brothers one by one. "Prince Klaus, Prince Vicktor, and Prince Mikael. Of course you would know Prince Hans."

Elsa nodded as did Anna, none of them sure what to make of this visit. Hans still had not meet any of there eyes but only nodded his head when addressed.

"I am sorry for barging in on you like this unnoticed," he said meeting both Elsa and Anna's eyes. "If I had wrote I thought, sorry, was afraid you have thrown the letter into the harbor. Without you reading even getting a chance to read it."

Anna surpressed a giggle, she would have done more then just thrown the letter into the harbor. In fact she probably would have thrown it in the fire first. Her only question was, why was he here?

Elsa sent her sister an amused look. What exactly did Prince Sigmund want? She kept her hands steady trying hard not to throw a snowball in his face.

"Your order of business Prince Sigmund?" inquired Elsa pointedly. Whatever he wanted he could say it now.

Prince Sigmund had stepped up until he was about four feet away from the queen and princess. The guards had moved forward in anticipation wondering what the heck was going on.

"It has been roughly six months since the 'incident'," he said unfraid of where he was going with this. "In this time I have taken a chance to talk with my brother about his behavior. All of us had unanimously agreed to get along and work with him. First off, I would like to apologize, see it was our fault that Hans had gone this far. He wouldn't have tried to take over your kingdom if it twasn't for us. Being the youngest of all thirteen of us we had a problem of picking on Hans the most. We came back to personally address this problem. I believe an apology is in order from all of us." Sigmund looked apologitic as he paused and sent Hans a look. "Even though the rest of my family could not be here."

All five brothers looked at each other and had bowed in respect. All five spoke up at the same time, even Hans. "We're sorry for what happened and hope that you would forgive us."

At this Anna and Elsa looked over at the other brothers that had gathered. Of the thriteen in the royal family from The Southern Isles; why only 5 of them could make it? All of them, except 2, had red-brown hair and freckles sprinkled across their faces.

Anna took the moment to look at Hans, who looked as if he had been crying. How odd that he didn't seem that way before he had left. Hans' face was also a deep scarlet color most likely not from the sun. Instead of his princely clothes he had worn when they first meet; he now looked like a normal boy. One that had just gotten into loads of trouble.

"Princess Anna, I'm Prince Mikael" said one of the younger boys as he bowed. "We also hope that you would give our little brother another chance," said Mikael meeting Anna right in the eyes as he said this.

Hans snapped out of whatever trance he was in. This was not something that they had discussed! He could only stare at Anna as his throat felt like it was filled with cotton. Hans had failed to notice how beautiful Anna really was. Perhaps he could love her like he should have and not use her.

"He's really not a bad guy, it was us that is to blame for his behaviour. We shouldn't have pushed him and treated him like the scum on our boots. Also if its any colsolation we did punish him: I used his room as a stall for my horse. He couldn't use his room for a week; he had to sleep in the barn with the other horses," finished Mikael a sly smile on his handsome features.

"A couple of the horses used his face as a toilet!" said Vicktor like he was proud of it. "I'm Prince Vicktor by the way."

"Not to mention a few good slaps," piped up Klaus, "that's why he's red all over."

At this both Anna and Elsa looked a bit revolted at the idea of a horse using Hans' bedroom has the bathroom. Not to mention his face being pooped on. Elsa's eyes grew wide before opening her mouth only to close it. Her idea of a punishment was a bit different from her own, but each to their own perhaps.

Anna made a reeching gagging noise in the back of her throat. That was disgusting! Then again he had deserved it. Hans was now looking at her and she could make out how hard his brothers might have actually slapped him.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," spoke up Sigmund meeting of their gazes. "Not only have we came to personally apologize. Nor have we came to have Anna try to give Hans another chance. It's on behalf of our kingdom to show you that we have tried to reform him. We also would like to reopen the trade between Arendelle and the Southern Isles."

Anna looked at her sister as if she was crazy. Reform Hans? Give him another chance? The only plausible reasoning that Anna would understand was restarting the trade. Right now she was just thankful that Kristoff was busy.

Elsa only smiled as she studied him; she was hoping to scare him. Why would the queen, who was nearly killed by his brother, be smiling? Sigmund didn't even have a chance to back down. Instead he held a steady gaze as the room went silent. The guards were unsure what to do about Sigmund, so they kept a sharp eye on Hans.

She hated to admit it but Elsa couldn't help but admire his courage. Sigmund brought his family unannounced. He had dared to keep her gaze locked on him. Then of all things Sigmund tried to convince her that Hans was reformed.

Not to mention as Elsa studied him; he was quite attractive. Something about him made Elsa catch her breath.

Anna had quickly noticed that glint that was in Elsa's eyes. She reconigzed that look; it was the same one that Anna had when she meet Hans. Elsa had seemed to take a notice to Sigmund.

"If I may speak," said Anna looking at Sigmund, who nodded at her, breaking his look with Elsa. Who Anna noticed, looked vaguely disappointed. "Why are your other brothers not here?"

"Our eldest brothers have already married and made a life outside of the castle walls. Actually Bernhard and Theodor are currently on their honeymoon. I believe they are heading toward our neighbors in the south. The kingdom of Corona in Northern Germany if I am correct."

Anna nodded her head buzzing for a moment. It seemed as if Elsa had taken noticed to one of the princes of the southern isles! Though it was disappointing that Sigmund didn't even glance at Elsa unless he was speaking directly to her.

"If you want us to believe you," Elsa replied. "You would have to stay."

**HAHAHA! I love ending stories this way! I by the way actually like Hans and thought it was a bit of a disappointed that he was the villain. Alas I thought of this! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! I gave up my time writing my health essay to share this!**

**Okay so I have to put this up. Remember this is a personal headcanon and its a reminder to the rest of the story; I figured a year between each brother.**

**30: Adam**

**29: Peder**

**28: Linus**

**27: Erik**

**26: Hugo**

**25: Markus**

**24: Sigmund**

**23: Bernhard &Theodor**

**22: Klaus**

**21: Viktor**

**20: Mikael**

**19: Hans**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright have I told you I'm a huge Hans fan? Well I am! It's like my Pokemon Ash pairings. I ship Serena/Ash/Dawn so it's going to be like that with Frozen Hans/Anna/Kristoff.**

**I write mostly one shots now a days when I have time. I'm too busy with a job and college stress to be updating anything. Just a fair warning... I've been reading other stories about how to write the relationship between Hans and Anna. Hopefully there will be some cropping up shortly! **

After the sudden arrival of the southern isle visitors, Elsa didn't know what to do. She had just suddenly invited them to stay, but at least she had a reason.

"Elsa do you really think that's a great idea?" whispered Anna frowning in the direction of Hans. Right now she was really uncomfortable with the idea of being in the same room as him.

Even the guards looked taken aback at the suddeness at how forward she was. Sigmund looked surprised as well, he was ready for a fight but he smiled that he had won. Mentally Elsa was smacking herself wondering why.

Sighing Elsa gestured for a guard and whispered something to him. Anna was still staring at her sister questioningly.

"Your rooms will be ready soon," she said looking like she had just swallowed a lemon. There was no way she could back down now.

Sigmund only smiled smugly and his brothers looked stunned. They knew there brother was effective but not THAT effective.

"In the meantime may I talk to you?" asked Elsa feeling her heart pounding against her chest. From what she wasn't exactly sure of.

Wordlessly Elsa dismissed everybody in the room to back down. The guards did nothing but comply. Hans and his brothers started to wander around the room.

Anna was the only one that still watched and listened to her sister intently.

"We can talk in private," said Sigmund, doing something that only Anna attempted. Sigmund grabbed her wrist unaware that the ground was slowly frosting over.

Elsa pulled herself away from his grip, then leading him into the library. Once they reached the library Elsa sat at what was once her fathers desk.

"I want to know why you chose those as punishments," demanded Elsa firmly. "I want to know why you all decided to come."

"To be honest your majesty there was nothing else we thought of. Acting like a servant and such, we had already done to him," said Sigmund his eyes lingering to her gloves for a moment. '

"Why did you treat him so bad?" she said wondering. She would never do anything terrible to Anna like that.

"Mainly it was the chin effect if you will. Like say Adam picked on Peder then Peder went on to picking on Linus along with Adam. Until eventually my parents had all of us boys ganging up on Hans. Ever since he was small he's been the target of our jokes. Most of them were harmsless until Bernhard and Theodor decided to treat him like he was invisible. It didn't last two years like Hans said, but I guess it was enough time to leave marks."

It wasn't until after he had explained did Sigmund really let what they did sink in.

"As I said," he replied briskly. "We wanted to show you he was reformed, Anna to give him another chance, trade."

_- With Anna -_

Meanwhile Anna had gone to find Hans. During the time between dinner and after Sigmund left with Elsa. She thought her sister had lost it. There was no way she trusted Hans to be alone in the castle either. He could get ideas... Thinking...

"Hans!" she said finding him in an the empty ballroom. There he was just sitting in the corner his knees drawn to his chest.

"I did more then just get pooped on by a couple of horses Anna. My parents took me out into the square and yelled, the entire village knows. Nobody wants me anymore, if my brothers didn't already hate me they hate me now," said Hans not meeting her eyes. She didn't have to say anything to him for him to open up, "I might as well be dead."

That was when Anna noticed the seriousness in his voice. Since he came here Hans hasn't meet anyones eyes. He was distant and didn't at all seem happy.

"Hans..." said Anna biting her lip. "What you did was wrong."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked staring at the ground. "Everytime I have nightmares of what you could have done to me."

Right now Anna was happy that Kristoff was gone. In fact Kristoff was going to be gone for the next month of all things. He was going to some other nearby kingdoms and training new people to be ice harvesters. Kristoff was doing trade with nearby kingdoms and Anna missed him terribly.

He would have thrown a fit at what she did next. She hugged him a nice warm hug that Olaf would have been proud of.

Hans was a taken aback but didn't dare to touch her back. Anna only tightened her grip on him until he finally gave in. Hans had wrapped his arms around her until finally Anna broke apart from him.

"What was that for?" he asked his voice hoarse. He had a small smile that didn't even reach his eyes. There was more to what his brothers had done to him and she was positive of it.

Public humilation, a horses bathroom, being slapped (probably in public), it all seemed like a punishment for a child. Not a very good one but one that made Hans not that happy person she had meet.

"I never wanted to come you know," said Hans once again not meeting his eyes. "It was Sigmunds idea; after that girl broke his heart, he wanted a distraction. I'm starting to be happy that he did bring me."


End file.
